<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby champ by WhipYourPorsche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756005">Baby champ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhipYourPorsche/pseuds/WhipYourPorsche'>WhipYourPorsche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rosquez - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhipYourPorsche/pseuds/WhipYourPorsche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc had not expected to see Valentino at the bar where he went to celebrate his eight’s title...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby champ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc had not expected to see Valentino at the bar where he went to celebrate his eight’s title. Yet he was there, sitting next to Maverick, and although he looked like he didn’t want to be here, he was. Marc greeted everyone and as Maverick got up and left, Marc proceeded to take his seat, next to Vale, smiling broadly.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you done hating me?”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the ghost of a smile on Valentino’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Never, <em>cabrón</em>. But congrats on your eight title.”<br/>
“Thanks. This time next year I’ll have as much as you do! And two years from now, I’ll beat your record.”<br/>
<em>Vale scoffed. </em>“Keep dreaming kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc laughed lightly and ordered a beer that Fabio hurriedly paid for with a wide grin. The Spaniard thanked him and Valentino laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ego must be happy, everyone’s kissing your ass tonight it seems.” <em>He said without looking at Marc.<br/>
</em>“Everyone but you.”<br/>
“I’m not an ass-kisser and you know it.”<br/>
“Ass-<strong>kisser</strong>, no you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc smirked satisfyingly when he saw Vale almost spitting out his drink. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we talk about where your mouth has been?”</p><p> </p><p>Valentino had clearly attempted to shock or anger his former partner, but Marc just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We could, as long as we also talk about what’s been in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Vale laughed, and Marc laughed along. He would never admit it, but he missed what he had had with Valentino. The evenings spent locked in hotel rooms, the sleepless nights, Vale’s naked body against his... He shook his head slightly and tried to think about anything but that, his groin area starting to react. Marc saw Valentino finish his drink, set his glass down, and then the Italian looked at him for what probably was the first time in months.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc’s mind went wild as he watched Valentino walk away. He nearly tripped when he got up to follow him. He didn’t know whether Vale wanted to fight or fuck, and it nearly stopped him, but his curiosity - and arousal - got the better of him and so he kept walking behind the older man. As soon as they had entered the bathroom, Vale seized Marc by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the nearest stall. Quickly, he locked the door behind them, tackled the younger man against the wall, and kissed him roughly. Marc felt like his head was spinning. He had wanted to do this again so many times, and here Vale was, a hand on his hip, the other in his hair, pulling himself closer and closer until his thigh was against Marc’s dick. The youngest moaned into the kiss and Vale interrupted the kiss, pulling his head back by yanking his hair. Before Vale could talk, Marc whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“What if someone walks in?”<br/>
“Then you’ll just have to keep your pretty mouth shut and they won’t notice us.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc nodded as he could and Vale smirked, slightly relaxing the grip on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, baby champ.”</p><p> </p><p>The simple mention of his former pet name sent shivers down Marc’s spine and he started wondering if he ever truly stopped loving Valentino. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him again, unable to believe Valentino Rossi actually still loved him. He realised later on that it might just have been lust, but at that very moment he was much too excited to even consider it. They made out for a while, as if they had never broken up, and then Vale pulled away once more, making Marc groan in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. Now get on your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc looked down and saw that Vale was already undoing his own pants. He was about to obey him when he suddenly felt like challenging him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“<strong>I’m</strong> the champion, you should do what <strong>I</strong> want.”<br/>
<em>Vale chuckled.</em> “You might be the star tonight <strong>baby </strong>champ, but <strong>I</strong> have nine titles, and you have eight, so I’m the champion. Now get on your knees and use those pretty lips of yours for something other than talking shit for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc smirked but didn’t admit defeat, he mentally made a note to tell Vale exactly that in two years and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll play nice with you tonight, old man.”<br/>
<em>“Gracias, chico.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The youngest laughed and got to his knees, growing harder at the sight of Vale’s throbbing erection. As soon as he was in position, Valentino let go of Marc's hair and grabbed his chin instead, making him look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc did, sticking out his tongue, and Vale took his erection in his hand, slapping Marc’s tongue a couple time before pushing himself inside of his mouth. Marc bobbed his head slowly, Vale’s muffled moans being like music to his ears. He then picked up the pace, nearly swallowing him whole with each movement. After a while, Vale gripped his hair with both hands this time and took control, thrusting fast and hard into Marc’s mouth. Soon he warned him and came into his mouth, the youngest swallowing as much as he could. The older man looked at him, panting. He muttered something in Italian under his breath as he wiped what was felt of his cum from Marc's face. The only words the youngest could make out were ragazzo and bellissimo. He grabbed Vale's hand and licked his fingers clean, keeping eye contact, making the older man smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull your pants down and sit on the toilet.” <em>He said once his fingers were out of Marc's mouth.</em></p><p> </p><p>Marc shivered in anticipation as he did what he was told once more. Once he was settled, it was Vale’s turn to sink to his knees. He started caressing him slowly, from base to tip, placing occasional kisses on his now rock hard member. Marc muffled a moan as Valentino licked his tip, still looking at him straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck's sake Vale..." <em>He moaned. </em>"Please..."<br/>
<em>Vale grinned. </em>"As impatient as ever."</p><p> </p><p>Before Marc could even think of a good retort, the older man took him fully into his mouth. Marc threw his head back, biting his lower lip hard in order not to moan loudly. He gripped Valentino’s hair hard and moved his hips against his mouth, the Italian being compliant for once, his own hands caressing Mark's thighs. Not a minute later he warned Vale and came inside his mouth, the older man smirking at him once he had swallowed everything and gotten back to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“See you in a minute <em>cabrón</em>.” <em>Vale said as he arranged his clothes.<br/>
Marc chuckled</em>. “See you <em>stronzo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Valentino leaned down, kissed Marc almost tenderly, and left the bathroom stall. The youngest stayed there for a while, licking his lips, already missing the feeling of Vale’s lips against his own.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>